Anna Does the Magic
by JustMadman
Summary: Genetics. If Elsa has powers, maybe Anna has powers as well?


"Wait wait wait, so let me get this straight..." Anna jumped out of her seat.

Elsa merely nods her head without so much as looking at Anna at her outburst. Her eyes focused on the chess set before her. She frowned. Rapunzel smiled knowingly. She was giving the queen a difficult time, and she was proud of it. Damn, the brunette, or blonde, whatever she was, can play.

Maybe it was the isolation, Elsa thought. Yes, definitely. Apparently girls who have been locked away for years become smarter... It must be the books they read.

"So Elsa you've got magical snow powers-"

"And ice." Elsa interrupted.

"Whatever, and Rapunzel you've got hair that can heal?!" She threw her hands in the air.

The princess looked up to watch her cousin, now amused. "...yes?" Technically, no, but she couldn't help it, Anna was just so energetic she was enjoying the scene she was making.

"So everyone in our generation has magic except me?"

"Anna..." Elsa started.

"No no no no! Elsa, hear me out," Anna placed her hand over Elsa's mouth, stopping her from shattering her dreams. "If you guys have magic, maybe it's genetics. I gotta have magic too!"

Elsa let out a sigh onto Anna's hand, earning herself a "Gross!". The princess quickly withdrew her hand, waving it to rid of the weird feeling. The queen chuckled and pushed her fringe back into place.

"Anna, if you had powers, you would've-"

"Don't _Anna_ me, Elsa! I've got to have powers! All three of us are related, and I'm the only one left out? Freya's being unfair here! I've got to have something!" Anna's heart fell at the thought she didn't have any powers, sinking back to her seat and pouted.

Rapunzel, finally deciding she's had enough of the show, patted the disappointed princess, "There, there.. I'm sure you've got something we don't have?"

Almost immediately, the strawberry blonde jumped up again. "Maybe my powers haven't awakened yet!"

Elsa covered her mouth as she giggled, "Oh Anna, we both had ours since birth," before making her move.

"Maybe I have earth power..."

"Anna..."

"Maybe I can move the dirt!"

"Anna..!"

"Maybe I'm the reason why Earth rotates!"

"Now that's gives 'the world revolves around you' a new meaning!" Now both Elsa and Rapunzel were laughing, not even holding back now.

"Hmphh!" Anna crossed her arms and stormed off. "You'll be sorry when I gain control of my powers!"

The chess players stopped their laughter and stared at the younger princess, then each other. Shock written all over their face, a hint of concern, then returned to giggling.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rapunzel asked, making her move.

"Definitely, she'll be alright." Elsa said, carefully eyeing the pieces on the chess board. She haven't had a good game of chess since she stopped talking to Anna, and boy that was a long time. Not that Anna was ever any fun in chess, pappa was. She smiled sadly at the memory.

"I never knew she was jealous I had powers though, my powers were quite the handful."

"I heard," Rapunzel said quietly. Her uncle had told them about it before they returned to Arendelle... or attempted.

"And... that's checkmate!" Elsa squealed delightedly. Nothing was better than finally playing chess again except winning it!

"Alright, shall we check on your sister now?" Rapunzel turned her head pointing to the balcony. There Anna was, still stomping her feet and some incoherent grumbling. They could practically see steam exiting the princess' ears.

When Anna finally reached the bench in the garden, she sat on it and placed an arm on her lap, holding her head. "There _must_ be something... I _have_ to have powers, it's just not fair!" Another pout appeared on her face.

The two chess players leaned onto the railings and watched about what possible things Anna could do.

"Hey, how about we give her a little hand?" The queen said with a smirk.

"How?"

"You mind if I ruin your garden I little?" Rapunzel shot her a questioning look. Not that she minded, but she didn't understand how.

"Don't worry, it's not much, I'll fix it later... or rather, it'll fix itself, in a month's time give or take."

Slowly, the brunette silently nodded, still unsure what the queen meant. But she was curious what Elsa had in mind.

As the girl below gave up, slamming her fists on her laps, with a wave of a finger, the ground shook, a circle around Anna's bench was formed, and rose slightly.

A shriek could be heard.

"I was not ready for this!" The mischevious queen quickly put her hand down and giggled. Rapunzel's mouth opened into an 'o' and then a laughed.

"Ice from the water in the soil?"

"You catch on quick. Now what else can we do?"

Then they heard Anna shout something. The princess was now squealing excitedly, standing on the bench. "I _have_ powers! Elsa! Elsa! Rapunzel! Did you see that?!" She bounced on the bench.

The smile on Anna's face was so bright the girls on the balcony almost felt guilty. Keyword: almost.

"Yes, dear!" Rapunzel shouted back. "We did! But what did you do to my garden?!" She was still laughing, a failed attempt at feigning anger. She was going to give away the prank at this rate.

The girl below let her head fall a bit, "I'm sorry Rapunzel... I was just so upset..." then she perked up again immediately. Oh god, this girl was jumping one side of the mood scale to the other. A grin spread across her face. "But I have powers! Maybe it's like Elsa's, controlled by emotions!"

"Elsa, Elsa! How do you control yours?"

Elsa could only smile to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. "Love, snowflake. Love thaws, remember?"

"Oh! Right! I love you, Elsa!" Then she looked down at her hands. It felt weird, she didn't feel any surge of energy like she expected it to, it just sort of... happened. Maybe that was why Elsa couldn't control it, it was just there, she couldn't really control something she couldn't really feel, could she?

She crinkled her eyebrows. But Elsa managed anyway, Elsa could do it. Anna clenched her fist, if her sister could do it, so could she.

Maybe controlling Earth was like controlling ice, she just had to move her hands. Love, right? So if she wanted to undo what she just did, she just had to think of love! Anna closed her eyes.

True love. She smiled to herself as Elsa appeared in her thoughts, and gestured her hands as if to press the air down.

Nothing happened.

Anna opened her eyes to look around. Her ground was still up, platformed a little than the rest. She frowned at her failure. Damn, this was tough. Then she tried again. And again, and again. Frustration slowly rising.

After a while, Elsa gave another wave. The platform broke into two, but the bench stayed intact.

Anna screamed, then she looked up worried. "I'm so sorry Rapunzel! I did not mean for this, I'm still getting the hang of it! I mean, this never happened before at home! The ground here is so weird! I mean-"

Finally unable to hold back, the two girls up in the balcony burst into laughter. The princess looked up upon hearing the songs of laughing. What was going on...?

She looked at Elsa who seemed like she was wiping a tear from her eyes. The queen used her left hand and pressed the air down, motioning the ice below the ground to melt and dissolve into the soil again.

To say Anna was shocked was an understatement. She was distraught. She got all excited for nothing! "You-!" She stomped towards the balcony, not knowing what to do. What could she do?!

"I can't believe-!"

Rapunzel and Elsa was still laughing. Then Anna glared at her cousin.

"And you let her, Rapunzel!" She shouted. "I can't believe you guys!"

"What is it, snowflake? Aren't you happy the world revolves around you?" Elsa joked.

After two full minutes of laughing and shouting, Anna lost her rage.

Her boiling head cooled, she could feel the tension in her body relax. Who was she kidding, she couldn't get angry at those two girls. They were too precious to her. It wasn't often she saw Rapunzel, seeing Elsa enjoying her time out, with family, was gold to her. And for Elsa to pull a prank on her? That was diamond.

No, priceless. Just priceless.

Elsa's magic made her happy. And maybe, Anna didn't need that. She didn't need magic to make Elsa happy, she just needed to be.


End file.
